Can you keep a secret?
by Unicorn27
Summary: Misaki Ayuzawa,a 16 year old girl who works as a maid what will she do once Takumi Usui,a 17 year old boy finds out
1. Meet Misaki

**This is a Misaki and Takumi fanfiction you can get a shout out by reviewing,favoriting,and following h** **ope you enjoy**

* * *

Misaki a high school 16 year old student her grades are really good and she is the president of the student council but there is one thing that people don't know about Misaki she is a maid,well a maid who works at a works at the maid cafe because her dad left her,her mom,and her 's mom is a nurse but she wouldn't get alot of money so Misaki got a part time job at Maid Latte,and her young sister Suzuna alwas signs up for a contest and she would usually win prizes.

Now there was this one gender Misaki hated that was,boys she hated boys it's not because she was born to hate them but her dad was the one who made her like had to go to a boy school because it was the cheapest school,it was very far,but still cheap.

"Hey you're gonna clean up for us alright you're gonna do this or I will do something you won't like."Said one of these dudes who likes to live the thug life"I can't I have a doctors appointment I can't do anything sorry."The girl panicked and tried to escape.

"Hey what are you dogs doing to her?"Misaki asked,looking like a demon asking her slaves,the girl knew this was her chance to run away,so she did.

"Hey we were just to lazy so we were gonna let the girl do it."Misaki was getting really mad at the guys she just wanted to beet them to a pulp.

"I specifically told you guys to do it and didn't I tell you to take off those earrings?!"Misaki said oh she was gonna kill somebody.

"Yeah but I didn't want to so I didn't."Then he was about to punch Misaki.

But Misaki saw his move and touched his hand to not get punched on the face."You should've not done that."She said then she ripped his earings.

He was bleeding all right."Ahhhh get away,get away!"They said she still looked at them "You're still going to deal with me!"She said.

'Now it's time to go to work.'She thought.

* * *

 **Ok guys sorry this is really really horrible please forgive me but to get a shout next chapter review,favorite,and follow I made a document with couples check it out and please tell me what couples should I do see you guys next time sayonara.**


	2. After school job

**Hey guys welcome to another chapter of can you keep a secret the shout outs for this chapter are bored-outa-my-mind97 thank you for following and favoriting anyway to get a shout out review,favorite and follow also I'm making a story that I give my opinions on couples please check it out and tell me what couples should I do anyway now to the story.**

* * *

Takumi Usui he might look like a verage student that's hot but he is smart and has the looks of a very popular boy but he is a very popular guy even in plubic. Ayuzawa hated him because she thought of him as a selfish guy, but that's what she thought about every guy.

"OMG HSGSGDSUDB! IT'S TAKUMI USUI!"A girl said running up to him.

Misaki was walking past Takumi when she saw that the girl had tripped.

She was about to catch her but Takumi already beat her to it.

Takumi put his right hand on her lower back and his left hand on her cheek "Watch where you're going."He whispered in her ear.

Misaki was really annoyed."HEY YOU SHOULD STOP BEING A WEIRD PERSON AND GO HOME!"Misaki said.

"Hmmmm."

Misaki walked away and Takumi followed her.

When Takumi saw a candy store he got distracted and went inside to buy candy,while Misaki went to her job right across from it...Her little Maid Cafe.

"Hi Misaki." Misaki's boss,Satsuki Hyoudou said.

"Oh uh- KONICHIWA SATSUKI!"Misaki said trying to sound like she had a lot of energy but really she was tired.

"Misaki are you ok?"Satsuki asked.

"Y-yes of course why would I not be ok?"Misaki looked at her concerned."You just seem a bit more...what's the word?...Oh,energetic."Misaki laughed."Sorry I drank a lot of cofee today."Misaki said as she scrached the back of her head.

"Hmmm that's unsusual."Satsuki said.

"What is?"Misaki asked.

"I thought you said you didn't like cofee."Satsuki responded.

Miasaki widned her eyes 'Dang it she's on to me.'Misaki said.

Soon enough a customer walked in.

"Oh well I guess you won't tell me now but,you're still not off the hook."Satsuki said as she pointed at Misaki.

Satsuki walked up to the customer to see he was pretty handsome."Welcome master."Satsuki said as she bowed down.

'Well I may not be off the hook but I'm lucky that customer saved me.'Misaki said.

Although she couldn't see who the customer was she had a feeling she didn't want to know who it was.

* * *

 **Hey guys here is chapter 2 sorry it took me so long anyway to get a shout out review,favorite,and follow.**

 **Anyway...  
JA NE!**


End file.
